madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
MERC
''The MERC faction, a rag-tag, barely functional group that roamed Nevada, constantly on the cusp of being completely obliterated. The incident at the Nexus core, however, allowed their opportunistic leaders to seize the weapons and means to train their units, as well as expand their ranks to such a degree that they present a substantial threat. They possess the ability to traverse the city's Great Walls with greater ease than even the A.A.H.W., and their swollen numbers lend to a brutal, versatle force that is to be reckoned with. Intel find that while their units fall into archetypical roles, the results they produce are nothing to dismiss.'' - Krinkels: MERCs? MERCs. The MERC faction is a group of enemy units that is set to appear in the upcoming game Madness: Project Nexus 2. They are a rag-tag faction group that roam Nevada, with some members being former A.A.H.W. units. The faction features a wide range of units including basic foot soldiers (Class 0), melee-focused specialists (Class 1), snipers (Class 2), heavily-armored gunners (Class 3), sergeants, and Captains sporting TAC-bars. Some levels also feature the laborer, Civilians wearing hard hats. All members sport a dark-grey trenchcoat as their uniform. In the story mode revealed thus far, they are closely associated with the Sheriff, who has hired their services for his protection. After Sheriff's defeat MERC continues to fight the protagonists out of revenge. at a zombie.]] Units Laborer Laborers are Grunt-level employees at the MERC explosives factory. They wear hard hats, toolbelts and aprons above grey trenchcoats and do not appear to be anything more than hostile Civilians. They seem to be unhappy with their status as one of them states that he wants to blow up the factory. Scientist MERC Scientists '''are grunts that work on technology for the MERCs. They wear a lab coat with black goggles. They are forced to work and will actually fight other MERCs. Due to the forced labor, they have gone crazy shown in one bonus objective in a arena. Recruit MERC '''Recruits are the weakest of the MERC's combat units. Like AAHW grunts, they are either overconfident, or very fearful and unskilled in combat. Merczerker The Merczerker is the melee specialist of the MERC. They wear boggle-eyed masks, dark grey trenchcoats and sport black hair stylized in mohawks. They often buff themselves with the "bloodlust" status, giving them greater attack and movement speed. Their dialogue and overall personality shows that they have very short tempers and are pretty crazed, as they might hit themselves to enter a state of rage, beat up their colleagues when argueing and even get pissed when alarms go off. Sniper MERC Snipers are marksmen sporting distinctive caps. They can be difficult to approach as they have TAC-bars, prefer to stand in high places, and will often frantically dodge if the player draws close with melee weapons. Gunner Gunners are heavily armored assault troops. They often spawn with at least one automatic weapon. They are resistant to damage, but if stunned can be easily finished off with a melee takedown. Sergeant Sergeants are MERC squad leaders wearing berets and red epaulettes. They are capable at both melee combat and guns, also sporting a TAC-bar. Captain Captains are high-ranking MERC commanders and experienced fighters. Captains sport TAC-bars and are very aggressive, and have a second Corpus block for twice as much health. They wear aviator sunglasses, extra large pauldron-shaped epaulettes, commander caps and are seen smoking a cigar. Trivia *In concept art, the most powerful rank of MERC with the largest epaulettes is the Sergeant, not the Captain. In the game proper these names have been switched, and now Captains are the most powerful rank. *Also in concept art and in earlier versions of the game, Captains have their lower lip out similar to Sanford, but is not present in the latest version of the game. *When asked if MERCs where gonna become canon in the animated series, he replied with "everything from mpn is canon". Category: Characters Category: Antagonists Category: Madness: Project Nexus 2